


A dangerous trail .

by Dantesccount



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Lifeline (Video Game) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantesccount/pseuds/Dantesccount
Summary: Ajay Che is the child of bastard traders , having moved from her home village to begin anew , quite skilled in medicine she took up a job as a healer for the quiet Apex town .Paid well for her services , Ajay was living quite the life -- sure her neighbours were a bit odd but nothing she hadn't seen before .Until she met them , covered head to toe in mask wear the village hunter was never seen without their raven -- Artur . Something is off about them and when Ajay is about to make the fatal mistake of investigating the strange occurances at the cabin the reside in .
Relationships: Bloodhound/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A dangerous trail .

Ajay Che , Apex town doctor . Avid lover and second friendliest towns folk present . She had found refuge here with Octavio Silva after a bandit raid had taken out their families , pooling their money and purchasing a small practice in the rundown town . Ajay was of course -- the breadwinner of the two , working long hours as a doctor and resident medical expert . Octavio made due doing small jobs on the side , helping pay taxes and for small luxuries when he worked double shifts . 

They lived a comfortable life to say the least -- never wanting for much . Ajay had found a pair who helped occupy her time outside of work , a witch named Renee and an alchemist of sorts named Natalie . The lovers often invited Ajay to share their bed and days were filled with work and lovemaking , the doctor snuggled close between the pair most mornings . The whispers they had most recently been filling her head with were the rumours of the town , the rumours that the resident town hunter was some sort of monster beneath their heavy furs and strange mask . The doctor didn't pay these childish idles any mind , she had always had nothing but fond encounters with them , selling her meat and furs at a lower price than anyone else in the town .-- yeah , Ajay had none of these rumours .  
“ Ah am quite sure dat there ain't no truth ta none of this , Bloth is quite the sweetie ta me -- “  
“ Oui , they like you l'amour , and I can see why .”  
The French woman placed gentle kisses to the doctor's neck , a hand slipping down the furs that covered the trio . Ajay was genuinely upset at this , sliding from the soft bed sheets before Natalie could touch her further , every touch made her body light up in a forest fire .

“ Ahm gon show yuh dat they aint no monsta or notin , yuh can't jus go round spreadin shit like dat . “  
Natalie shook her head , sitting up fully , the scars that dotted her body illuminated in the light .  
“ Be safe l'amour , we shall be here when you return . “  
A huff escaped the doctor as she pulled her clothes on , feet carrying her to the bustling marketplace , Elliott as normal was pulling , shitty tricks for the children while his lover sat back with their own child , a six year old boy who Ajay had babysat quite often . Gibraltar sold firewood and Loba browsed as she often did .  
Everything was quite ordinary , even the gloomy stand where the object of her pursuit sat was as it should be . The medic was clad in loose leather pants and a loose fitting mens long sleeve -- both gifts from Octavio , hair falling around her shoulders in light troves -- she leaned on the stand , hands planted haphazardly on priceless furs the hunter had spent forever gathering .

“ Bloth ! Ah have a question fa yuh -- “  
The hunter held up a quiet hand , digging around in their pack for a few moments , pulling out what looked like rabbit fur . it was pure white and undamaged , craftsmanship that probably took them days if not weeks to perfect on that one piece .  
“ Your day of birth is arriving , no ? Taka it , me and Artur spent many hours preparing it for you , Felagi . “  
Warmth spread through her , unlike the rampant fire of that morning this was the soft glow of embers that surrounded her aching heart -- one that had been destroyed years ago by pride . She would accept it gladly , admiring the work they had done . A gentle smile gracing her features .  
“ Is wonderful , tank yuh . Now bout dat question -- “  
“ Ajay ! Anita has been injured -- “

That was enough to pull the medic away from her growing curiosity , giving the hunter an unceremonious wave before sprinting after the one known as Pathfinder . 

It would be hours before she was able to return to the marketplace , the sun dipped below the clouds and lanterns lit up with contained flame . Ajay was quite exhausted , the former soldier known as Anita had been attacked by a rabid animal -- her wounds would heal but it had been close . When she returned to the stand she had been visiting earlier it was to her dismay -- the hunter had already packed up for the night , but Ajays curiosity was too great -- she would get an answer that night whether the hunter liked it or not .

The trek through the dark was difficult to say the least , the medic stumbling upon many branches , stepping on twigs -- it would be a miracle if the hunter had not already heard her approach . Not many knew where they resided , but Ajay had been called to tend to a wound of theirs not long ago , a nasty bite to the ankle that had healed quite well . She had memorized the path but in the pitch of night ? Much more difficult to traverse . The soft glow of firelight made the medic stop dead in her tracks , candles flickering through dank windows covered in foliage -- this was it , the patter of near silent footsteps made her head jerk to the side , a wild animal caught in its most vulnerable state . Those footsteps belonged to a small animal of some sorts , what kind -- she couldn't quite tell in such darkness . Her trek continued , finding herself right outside one of the windows , the medic peered inside -- the hunter was hunched over something , looked like some kind of animal ? But they weren't skinning it . . . they had their jaws clamped around its lifeless neck , blood running down pale skin -- skin Ajay had never seen before that very night . Runes covered their hands in deep tattoos , coated in blood she could barely make them out .

The shrill caw of a very familiar raven sealed the medics fate , the hunters head slowly lifting from the carcass to turn and stare straight at Ajay -- they didn't look surprised to see her , actually it looked like they had known she was there all along . A tongue darting between their lips to slowly lick the blood from soft looking plumps . Ajay turned to run -- but was greeted with a very unfamiliar face , pale , scarred and bloody -- the hunter had somehow gotten to her before she could go anywhere . With that everything seemed to go dark , and the last thing she could remember was the chill that ran through her body , blinking lids and tired eyes catching the sight of Bloodhound kneeling next to her . An unnaturally cold hand brushing hair from her face .  
“ Sleep Ajay . . . “  
Her body lifted from the ground and the crushing reality forced her into a fitful sleep , one that had her squirming and mumbling for hours afterwards .


End file.
